Nuestra Vida
by Linilly
Summary: La vida diaria entre Neji y Tenten


No me equivoqué

 **Una vida de mucho NejiTen 7u7**

 **historia anteriormente publicada en wattpad, disfruten!**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, las pérdidas, las batallas, hubo de todo. Estábamos divididos, recuerdo... recuerdo que me despedí de mi equipo como si fuera la última vez que estudiáramos todos juntos, no me equivoqué, por mucho que desata haberlo hecho no lo hice, me recuerdo abrazando a mis compañeros, aunque más que nada camaradas o amigos, los mejores diría yo, desde que mis padres murieron sólo los tenía a ellos de familia, de ahí mi miedo a perderlos. Me despedí de ellos susurrando un "hasta luego" porque muy en el fondo era consciente de que había demasiadas probabilidades de no volverlos a ver o de no estar completos de nuevo, pero tenía esperanza, algo dentro de mi gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que les dijera adiós, pero una pequeña parte musitaba un hasta luego, preferí lo segundo, porque bien sabía que deseaba volvernos a ver juntos, aunque el lado racional me contradecía diciéndome que era casi seguro que no todos volveríamos...

Y así fue, me arrepentí de no haber estado ahí, de no haber hecho nada para salvarlo, después de todo él era mi compañero, mi socio, mi mejor amigo y en secreto a quien más admiraba y sigo admirando, también puede que nunca diera señas de ello, pero él fue la persona de quien me enamoré, nunca entendí porque no le negaba entrenar juntos, un "no" hubiera sido suficiente para evitar las palizas diarias en los entrenamientos, más nunca pude negarme, no fue hasta los 17 años que lo comprendí, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo, algo tarde para darse cuenta ¿no? Pero ya que.

No se puede arreglar el pasado pero lo hubiera dado todo por estar a su lado una vez más, por acariciar su pelo otra vez, porque sí, yo era la única persona que el toleraba que le tocase el pelo, podría jurar por sus expresiones que realmente lo disfrutaba, el silencio entre nosotros nunca fue incómodo, con el tiempo aprendí a interpretar sus gestos y miradas, también fui la única que lo ha escuchado reír a carcajadas ¿impresionante verdad? Uno de los chicos más serios, reservados y amargados riendo a carcajadas, a mí también me impactó pero seguí riendo con él, desde ahí nos volvimos más cercanos, sólo cuando estábamos solos platicábamos e incluso reíamos, sólo en la soledad de los terrenos de entrenamiento era cuando él se abría ante mí a su modo, ahí era donde el hielo casi se derretía dando paso a un chico que yo describiría como… curioso, más simpático que el hielo andante que todos estábamos acostumbrados a ver de diario, el cual sólo yo conocía, siempre me gustó estar así con él, sin prisas, sin reglas, sin preocupaciones y sin sus típicos monosílabos o comentarios arrogantes y la verdad me sentía tan bien…

Lástima que la felicidad no dura para siempre.

Cuando me enteré de su muerte una vocecita en mi cabeza me gritó un "te lo dije" más no quise escucharla, no lo podía creer, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, el, mi mejor amigo y el chico de quien me enamoré estaba muerto, el murió mientras yo estaba peleando en una división diferente a la suya, una pelea de la cual pude haber escapado e ir a ayudarlo, como me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, desde que lo vi en el suelo sin vida supe que ya no sería la misma, supe que sin esos ojos plateados que siempre me daban felicidad con tan sólo verlos no sería igual, nadie me animaría tanto como el con tan sólo un gesto, nadie cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para verlo mejor no pude más, mi cuerpo de pronto pesaba demasiado, caí de rodillas, recuerdo como Lee y Gai sensei se aferraron a su cuerpo, yo estaba ahí, contemplando la escena sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, las lágrimas me traicionaron y empezaron a salir como nunca antes lo habían hecho, porque sin él, sin Neji Hyuga no podría volver a ser feliz, y como siempre, no me equivoqué.

* * *

 **Algo sad no? xd ténganme paciencia que subo el otro después (?**


End file.
